elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Zelda/Sheik
:"I... with my father gone, I must rule over Hyrule. It is a great responsibility... and honor." Background Information Childhood Dreams :"I... wanted to see what it was like, even just once, to go shopping and pay by myself and play... ...just like a normal girl." Zelda's mother passed away when she was young, and the princess grew up with a father that was overwhelmingly skeptical and likely was not too involved with Zelda's routine schedule. She seems to have little to say on the matter, with the exception that he did not believe she was a prophet and had little faith in her visions and her foreseeing of the future. She does not hold it against him, however, and loves her father in spite of any such indication made on his part. There's a chance that on the other hand, Zelda's mother also had abilities with regard to predicting future coming events. Before she passed away, she divulged the secrets of the Royal Family to Zelda, under the pretense that her daughter not say a word of it to any other. Although it's not specified whether her father was aware or not, Zelda upheld the promise to her mother until Link came to see her for the first time. When asked why she chose to tell him of the legend of her family, Zelda states it's because not even her own father believed her, implying that there's a possibility that Zelda didn't have many people who were willing to either listen to her seriously or who were even around period. Zelda, as a child was very different from how she grew up to be. With her father in control of the country and Zelda's mischievous nature, she appears to have often left the side of her caretaker, Impa, in favor of indulging in childhood activities. There's a possibility that she was longing for a type of freedom that she couldn't get from being born as a princess. When meeting Link in the castle town market for the first time, she thanks him for treating her as a normal girl, likely sparking her immediate fondness for him. Aside from him, Zelda is never seen with anyone else other than her nanny. As a result, it's plausible that Zelda's only other friends were her scholars. Upon Ganondorf Dragmire's invasion of Hyrule, Zelda was escorted away by Impa after the princess found out that her father had been killed. Once Link opened the Door of Time and withdrew the Master Sword to open the way to the Sacred Realm, Zelda attempted to locate the Triforce and 'reign' over the land. The Triforce, incapable of determining good from evil was not capable of keeping itself from Ganondorf's grasp and it was with the Triforce of Power that he was able to fully draw Hyrule into a land of loathing and hatred. It was under the Sheikah's care that Zelda made a most fated decision that would hopefully benefit Hyrule and her people. The Exiled Sheikah :"Sheik, are you okay?" :"Of course. I don't see anything odd. It's just a desert to me." Zelda felt tremendously powerless with Ganondorf in control and was completely unaware of the Triforce breaking into three individual pieces. Believing that all hope was lost for her future, she could not stand aside in hiding without experiencing a great amount of frustration. In consequence, she made a very special request of Impa--one that the Sheikah reluctantly decided to lend her consent to. In an attempt to make up for her prior discrepancies, Zelda requested that she be turned into a boy. Under Impa's direction, the princess's conscious mind was sealed off and she was turned into a young Sheikah boy, and raised (most likely in Kakariko Village) under the traditions of the Sheikah. While we are not given much information with regards to how Sheik grew up, we can safely assume that at his coming of age, his left ear was pierced by Impa as a rite of passage, just as she later chooses to do with Link once he's proven he's capable of wielding the Master Sword. With Sheik's leave of his 'hometown' (again, likely Kakariko Village as that was once filled with the Sheikahs), he went to Ganondorf and at his feet bowed and offered his loyalty in order to become one of his followers. He was under the orders to locate Princess Zelda, which implies to some degree that Sheik with his own separate conscious may have only been faintly aware of his dedication and protection of the princess. Out of Ganondorf's watchful eye as well as the two witches, Koume and Kotake, Sheik was responsible for pointing Link in the proper direction to overthrow the Evil King. When asked why he offered his allegiance to Ganondorf and why he no longer supported Hyrule's Royal Family, Sheik explained that he was simply a wandering minstrel, a mercenary in some terms, with nothing to do and therefore had no reason to turn down Ganondorf's leadership. Whether that's actually the situation or not, was not recovered. Sheik was thought to be an exiled member of the Sheikahs, or to some degree a pariah of his particular tribe, which would have resulted in his wandering as a drifter of sorts. The design upon his apparel is defined as the significance of a tale passed down from his ancestors. Originally it was simply an eye, however, at one point in time Hyrule's Royal Family betrayed the Sheikahs. He doesn't state when, but there's a possibility it took place around the time of the Great War where Link's father died in battle. A consequence of the betrayal led to the tear being added to their emblem, likely to serve as a reminder of the past. Sheik claimed it held no influence over him as it was an event in the past and not something of the present or the future. There is a point at which when traveling through the Desert Colossus, Link is overcome by illusions and hallucinations created by the whipping sands. Those with pain within their hearts are put against the moments, or the people who have struck them the hardest in terms of emotional attachment. Sheik, however, sees nothing and it is implied that Sheik has no pain within his heart, likely due to the idea that he does not hold Zelda's regrets as his own. In the Gerudos' fortress, Sheik poses as a traitor to Link and has him imprisoned. When he gains his freedom, Sheik turns on Koume, Kotake, and the others of the desert. Suffering from his wounds, Link brings him to a safe haven and it's in his recovery that Sheik reveals himself and his secret. A Glimpse to the Future :"Before Ganondorf stole the Triforce, I had tried to rule the Sacred Realm. It was very foolish of me. As a result, he got the Triforce and you were drawn into the conflict." Zelda apologizes for the way she had to deceive Link, and also for the conflicts that she caused him. It's implied that the telling of Ganondorf coming to Hyrule was all preordained long ago. It later becomes referenced to as the Great Cataclysm and becomes seen as some sort of destiny that would need to be fulfilled by the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time, along with the ancient Sages who built the temples that served as the final stronghold for holding the Triforce in safety. Although Zelda is also one of the ancient Sages, her attribute is not noted, though it would seem to be logical that she was the Sage of Wisdom or something similar to that. With the Ocarina of Time in hand, she uses her abilities to send Link back in time, so he may relive his childhood, the one that she stripped him of because of her foolish behavior. It's a bit of a tearful farewell, but a clear reminder of how Zelda feels about the man who went to such lengths to protect her. Her love for him, however, is a bit of an unrealistic one. She holds Hyrule in too high of a standing to ever allow her heart to get in the way. At least, that is what the wise princess claims. Elegante The Arrival Zelda had been in the midst of formulating a plan for Hyrule's reconstruction. Many of the towns were destroyed by Ganondorf's minions. Zora's Domain remained frozen over in spite of Link and Princess Ruto's efforts to thwart the evil in the Water Temple of the Zoras. Many innocent people, soldiers and civilians alike, were sacrificed for the Evil King's causes. Although he was sealed into the Sacred Realm, his tyranny was still a vibrant painting for Zelda and her people. It was in her attempts that she was stripped from her homeland and taken to the ship known as the MS Elegante, a vessel heading toward something known as the 'Golden Shore' under the capable hands of the Captain James Wolfgang Redd. She held only the Ocarina of Time on her person when she arrived. Still harboring Sheik within her, however, he shows himself only when he feels the princess will be in danger, and carries his harp with him. When she initially arrived, Link had been aboard, however, not too long after he vanished. Zelda has been hurt by his absence and resolves to sentence herself to eternal thoughts of Hyrule. She is somehow partially relieved and distraught at the same time that Link was not truly the Link from her time period. In consequence of that, Zelda failed to tell him how she felt about him, and refuses to acknowledge the feelings further. Of course, that is much easier said than done. The Present Although Link is a very tender subject for her, as are all matters of the heart that regard her, Zelda has grown into quite the diplomat. She has managed to cross boundaries that many people likely have not been able to obtain. Many are incapable of gathering the captain's direct response. She sat down and wrote to him a very polite letter, detailing her concerns and worries over how the ship was managed and how the passengers were treated. She received a letter back in reply, which she has not bothered to tell anyone else of. Her uncertainties of the captain may still remain, but she at least knows that he has heard her and that he must be keeping an eye upon her. She has a great desire to help everyone aboard the ship, even those who are less than reputable. In an effort to do so, she treats everyone with kindness and respect, believing that it will give her precisely the same thing in return. There is a thought that all the passengers are inherently good, and even if they are not, Zelda would never wish bad things upon them. She is striving to make the ship a much better place to stay, in spite of its captivity. Zelda's Relationships (Status is reflected with ♦'s and ♥'s. ♦ to ♦♦♦♦♦ is minimum to maximum for dislike or fear. ♥ to ♥♥♥♥♥ is minimum to maximum for acquaintances and beloved people.) Updated: 07/24/2009 • Baron Praxis: (♦) ''The ruler of Haven. Zelda has heard much about him--and most of the things haven't been good. This is the man for whom Erol swears undying loyalty. This is the man who seems to torment Jak to pieces. Although he is considerate to Zelda, she senses something in him that reminds her greatly of Ganondorf. It is with those respects, that she truly seems frightened of the man. • Brutter: ''(♥) She worries about his ability to use the comm effectively, as he tends to enjoy turning his off and on. Or perhaps she finds him hyperactive. She thinks aside from that, he's very kind and considerate. At least, he sounds it. • Christine: (♥) A close friend of Erol's, perhaps? Upon her arrival, Zelda was asked to befriend her as her association with Erol caused her to fall out of favor with the masses. Zelda sees a very pure type of love come from Christine, or some type of affection. She has not decided what it is just yet. It does appear, however, that Christine seems to think there is something between Zelda and Erol. • Daxter: (♥♥♥♥) Zelda is unaware that Daxter was once a creature like Jak and Erol. She recognizes his close friendship with Jak and seems touched by the sentiments. He has proven himself useful time and time again, and while it may seem that she views him as a pet of sorts, she truly respects and appreciates him for his optimism and his sense of humor--and his flirting, which she is far too oblivious to. • Erol: (♥♥) The commander of the Krimzon Guard beneath Baron Praxis and Jak's rival. Although Zelda wishes to help him, she recognizes his actions and his intentions to be hardly anything helpful--even to her. Unfortunately, however, Erol has the ability to wield guilt against her and as a result, can make Zelda do almost anything. Knowing fully well that her title and her gender does not protect her, Zelda finds herself in a position where she will not outwardly speak against Erol for fear of something happening to her. • Greed: (♥) Although she doesn't know much about him, she seems to believe he has plans of putting another mutiny into the works. Greed is teaching her about hand-to-hand combat. Zelda's not getting it very well, but she's trying. Good thing she's got support. • Hazar: (♥♥♥♥♥) Zelda's beloved older sister by name and practice. A weapon created by her 'father'. Zelda is appalled that anyone would treat his daughter in such a way. Zelda wants to be able to protect her, but Hazar is older than her and therefore, Zelda may be a bit powerless. Hazar is the only one aboard that Zelda refers to as "onee-san", the term for 'older sister' in Hazar's home language. • Jak: (♥♥♥♥♥) The fated rival of Erol. The partner of Daxter, and sworn enemy of Baron Praxis. He's also known as Mar, the original leader for the city of Haven. Jak has done a lot of time traveling, like Link, and Zelda finds his ancestry a bit complicated. It can be safely assumed that Zelda is one hundred percent head over heels over Jak. As a token of... affection, it would seem, he gave her the Seal of Mar to hold onto, a precious relic that was once sought after by many. For Jak, Zelda will compromise herself, and likely her moralistic values--which isn't something she'll do for much of anyone else. She, however, has not outwardly confessed her feelings to anyone else except Kevas. • Kage: (♥♥♥) The other man in Zelda's life who has somehow managed to weasel his way into her heart--although Zelda will not admit this. To anyone who may ask, Zelda explains her fancy for him as a pure 'admiration and nothing more'. Realistically, Kage was the fortunate recipient of Zelda's first kiss. She has a difficult time taking him seriously, and yet is incapable of warding her feelings for him to nothing. He lost a dear friend and although he is the First Mate, Zelda has made a promise that she will not leave for Hyrule until she knows for certain that he will not be alone. He has not taken her seriously upon this, but Zelda is far more sincere than he could ever imagine. • Katherine: (♥) A young woman who was in service to royalty back in her homeland. She had plans of opening a shop on board, but her partner disappeared. Although Zelda knows nothing about running a shop, she has chosen to try and help her. Zelda's looking forward to getting to work after the ship has stopped falling apart. • Kevas: (♥♥♥♥♥) Zelda's beloved older brother by name and practice. She relies upon him to help her, to hold her, to comfort her. He is one of the few that she trusts to a great extent that she'll allow him to see her when she has broken herself down and is incapable of putting herself back together. Although she knows he will not always be around, Zelda clings to him as though he were her lifeline. If something were to happen to him, she'd be utterly devastated. • Link: (♥♥♥) This isn't the same Link Zelda knows. Although he appears to be from a time after Ganondorf was seen to, Zelda is a bit incapable of seeing him other than the young boy from the forest that she knew as a child. Though she cares about him to a great extent, it's not the same and talking to him, seeing him, and thinking about him remind her of this. She wants to be the one protecting him this time, but he's still adamant on taking care of her. She still hasn't figured out how she really feels about him. • Lucien: (♥) Zelda doesn't know much about him aside from the idea that he seems to have a fondness for water. He's very sweet to her, and she thinks she would be able to get along quite well with him if they were given the chance to get to know one another better. • The Major: (♥) Zelda respects her to a great degree, however, Zelda will also admit that she's quite afraid of her. Motoko has been kind enough to warn the princess of Erol's possible intentions. She's not a very sympathetic person, but Zelda seems to think of her quite highly. • Patrick: (♥) A newly-arrived inhabitant of the Elegante. Zelda took him to see the everlasting fire on the 11th floor. When he grew too concerned--for reasons she didn't bother asking about--she took him to see the great temple on the 13th floor, in hopes it would calm him down some. She finds him to be remarkably charming. • Reiner: (♥♥) The 'father' of the former child known as 'Anri'. Upon their departure, Zelda and Reiner received a golden frog for their winning ability to take responsibility and make children happy. Perhaps as a token of appreciation, or for one reason or another, Reiner allowed Zelda to keep the golden frog, although she hasn't quite decided what it's good for yet. • Rue: (♥) She has only recently met him and doesn't know much about him. He seems to be a very kindhearted boy. When Sergei's Bar and Grille kitchen erupted into flames, Rue came to lend his aid. Zelda's very thankful to him, though she's weary of becoming similar to possible conceited or haughty princesses he has known in the past. • Russell: (♥) Someone who seems as though he was associated with Link. Zelda has only spoken to him on one occasion. While he seems very nice and very kind, she cannot deny that his words tend to catch her by surprise and at times, even fluster her. She would not be against speaking with him more, however. • Wall: (♥♥) The residential bushbaby. Zelda doesn't believe in the idea of eating him and he's just simply so adorable. She doesn't seem to know that there's more to him than what meets the eye. He's not just a simple bushbaby. • Zeke: (♥♥♥) He appears to run Sergei's Bar and Grill on the 10th floor. Zelda met him when he was in desperate need of medication, perhaps an after-effect to the mutiny that was staged before she arrived. He has been working on teaching her how to cook. Unfortunately, her first attempt and her impatience caused her to bring the oven to explode, and the kitchen was ultimately damaged quite badly and in need of repairs. She holds Zeke in a high standing and views him as a tutor of some sort. Sheik's Relationships (Status is reflected with ♦'s and ♥'s. ♦ to ♦♦♦♦♦ is minimum to maximum for dislike or fear. ♥ to ♥♥♥♥♥ is minimum to maximum for acquaintances and beloved people.) Updated: 07/19/2009 •''' Erol: (♦♦♦♦♦) Sheik doesn't like him. It's as plain as that. Part of the reason is because he actually knows Zelda. Well, because they actually seem like they're friends. Sheik can detect something about Erol that's a bit... off. Needless to say, he simply doesn't like him. • Haine: (♥) Haine doesn't know Zelda and for that, Sheik likes him a little more than he likes anyone else. Unlike the others on the ship, Sheik allowed Haine to meet him face-to-face, if only to prove that he actually exists. He did, however, warn Haine that if he said a word about their meeting, he'd kill him. Sheik is most likely serious about the thread, but Haine seems pretty trusthworthy--so far. • Hazar: (♦) Apparently someone else who's close to Zelda. The only person who calls the princess "nee-sama". She wants to meet Sheik, but he isn't interested in getting to know anyone. Though there's a chance he might cave. • Jak: (♦♦♦♦♦) Sheik has an idea of who Jak is, and because he does, he really, really dislikes him. He doesn't know how Jak feels about Zelda, but he's not interested in taking the chance. He'll stand between them forever if it means that Jak won't get close to Zelda. • Mimmi: (♥) He doesn't know her well enough to have formulated an opinion. There's a possibility she may a bit of a romantic soul, however. Specific Timeline '''June 2009 ☆ Zelda arrives and acquaints herself with the following: Kevas, Kage, Ki, Terthelas, Link, the Major, and Belle. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1233.html -Link- ☆ Link warns Zelda about the theatre on the 10th floor and the carnival on the 4th floor. http://hylian-courage.livejournal.com/9292.html?thread=639820#t639820 -Link- ☆ Zeke is in trouble. Zelda plays the part of the prince. http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/4586.html?thread=151786#t151786 -Link- ☆ Zelda shares her observations of the ship with the other passengers and the crew. It includes Kage, Kevas (who was imprisoned for defending his 'younger sister'), Link, and Jak. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1335.html -Link- ☆ Wall is not happy with the idea of being eaten. Zelda tries to comfort him and explain she shares the sentiments. http://wallrocket.livejournal.com/1795.html?thread=115715#t115715 -Link- ☆ Kage explains to Zelda what sushi is and invites her to the video arcade to work on her archery. http://shenghuanzhe.livejournal.com/18212.html?thread=1112356#t1112356 -Link- ☆ Hazar asks about masters and their relationships with their loyal servants. Zelda assumes she means slavery and is appalled. http://weaponxi.livejournal.com/9104.html?thread=436368#t436368 -Link- ☆ Ki worries about being incapable of relaying messages from the goddess of her world. Zelda wants to try to reassure her. http://not-a-rock.livejournal.com/4702.html?thread=158558#t158558 -Link- ☆ Zelda meets Daxter, a friend of Jak's. He seems to be interested in the females of the ship, but he's nevertheless, quite sweet. http://does-everything.livejournal.com/4983.html?thread=374903#t374903 -Link- ☆ Link thinks things have gotten too quiet. Zelda tries to calm the Hero of Time. They talk of future plans to have sushi with Ki. http://hylian-courage.livejournal.com/9623.html?thread=662423#t662423 -Link- ☆ Zelda meets Erol while attempting to work on her archery abilities. Link comes to her 'rescue'. http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/40574.html -Link- ☆ Sheik senses a disturbance and briefly hides Zelda away. Kage seems to know exactly who Sheik is, strangely. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1577.html -Link- ☆ Sheik reveals his presence to Link, who is remarkably surprised. http://hylian-courage.livejournal.com/9816.html?thread=686936#t686936 -Link- ☆ Lucien officially introduces himself and claims that he is looking for his father. Zelda isn't able to help him, but she wants to try with what she can. http://sunofasailor.livejournal.com/820.html?thread=54580#t54580 -Link- ☆ Zelda worries about her behavior between Erol and Link, unsure of what to think of either, or of the complications between both. It includes Kevas, Hazar (who had made chocolate for Zelda and later made a bonding moment with her), Ki, Erol (who wanted to explain his own side of things in the flower fields), and Daxter. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1947.html -Link- ☆ Zeke passes out invitations for people to come to Sergei's Bar and Grille where he won't propose to his customers. Zelda picks up on it. http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/5468.html?thread=239452#t239452 -Link- ☆ Zelda realizes Link has gone. She's a bit heartbroken. It includes Hazar, Erol, Kevas (who took her fishing on the top deck and comforted her), and Ki (who took Zelda to the room of everlasting snow for a snowball fight). http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2303.html -Link- ☆ In an attempt to console herself, Zelda goes to look at the rest of the video arcade. Kage shows up. And there's a kiss. ♥ http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/41570.html -Link- July 2009 ☆ Greed asks about Link and Zelda finds it only imperative that she explain the situation. Greed takes an interest in training Zelda in hand-to-hand combat. http://noir-epoch.livejournal.com/2648.html -Link- ☆ The princess meets Brutter, a newly-arrived inhabitant who seems to be incapable of using his comm effectively. She attempts to help him. http://shinies4u.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=408#t408 -Link- ☆ Lucien is looking for storytime. Zelda doesn't have any aside from the legends in Hyrule, but she points him in Kevas's direction. http://sunofasailor.livejournal.com/1504.html?thread=77536#t77536 -Link- ☆ Zelda writes a diplomatic letter to Captain Redd and receives one in return, one that she does not inform anyone else of. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2360.html -Link- ☆ Erol and Zelda exchange words with regards to another potential mutiny. There's a possibility Zelda thinks it could succeed with the right person at the helm. http://psychoticracer.livejournal.com/18706.html?thread=829714#t829714 -Link- ☆ Daxter invites the lovely ladies of the ship to a bonfire on the 11th floor. Zelda accepts as an opportunity to get better acquainted with him. http://does-everything.livejournal.com/5536.html?thread=433568#t433568 -Link- ☆ Zelda's respect grows for the captain and his abilities to lead the ship. 'The captain is a great man.' It includes Russell, Erol, Kage, Kevas, and Greed. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2712.html -Link- ☆ Zelda meets Patrick, a new arrival and offers to show him around. She shows him to the everlasting fire on the 11th floor and then takes him to the great temple on the 13th floor. http://drunkwithdoubt.livejournal.com/680.html?thread=2984#t2984 -Link- ☆ The Major warns Zelda of Erol's potential plans. Zelda promises to be more careful. http://electroniccrane.livejournal.com/7153.html -Link- ☆ Kevas catches the large fish on the 15th floor. Zelda goes to celebrate with him. http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/9922.html?thread=348354#t348354 -Link- ☆ Jak is serving repercussions for killing Praxis. The princess worries about him, but respects his boundaries. http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/17461.html?thread=933941#t933941 -Link- ☆ Wall seems upset. Zelda wants to rush to his rescue. [-Link-] ☆ Zeke is drunk. Zelda doesn't quite know what to say. http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/6024.html?thread=268936#t268936 -Link- ☆ Zelda considers that Jak should be free from the brig. She wonders of his status and offers her aid to the newly-arrived. It includes Jak (who she visited in his room), Zeke (who she later went to go to her first cooking lesson, which ended in absolute disaster), Rue (who later helped with the aforementioned disaster), Erol, and Lucien. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2911.html -Link- ☆ With ovens that do not repel magic, Zelda winds up single-handedly blowing up Sergei's Bar and Grille kitchen. This is the during and aftermath. http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/6177.html -Link- ☆ Brutter likes fish and seems interested in the leftovers on the 15th floor. Zelda thinks the rest could be the offspring of the big fish Kevas caught. http://shinies4u.livejournal.com/842.html?thread=23370#t23370 -Link- ☆ The ship is falling apart with thanks to what Zelda believes is shoddy craftsmanship. Kevas manages to suffer by a staircase falling on him. He's more worried about his hat, though. Zelda wishes he'd worry more about himself. http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/10160.html?thread=387760#t387760 -Link- ☆ Jak worries about his ally, Herz, someone Zelda isn't familiar with. Her worries carry over, however. http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/17770.html?thread=951146#t951146 -Link- ☆ Zelda offers to help Katherine open a shop once the stairs between the 11th and 12th floors gets repaired. Zelda doesn't know anything about shop-keeping, but she'll try her best! http://ttlyisabard.livejournal.com/6089.html?thread=173001#t173001 -Link- ☆ Is Baron Praxis the cause for Jak's fatal injury? Zelda thinks it can't be too far off from the truth. She should have taken Jak to the infirmary when she went to see him. http://praxipads.livejournal.com/1376.html?thread=35168#t35168 -Link- ☆ Greed and Zelda head to the gym. It's time for Zelda to learn something new. http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/42775.html -Link- ☆ Zelda realizes Ki is gone and the hurt starts all over again. She closes herself up in her room. In includes Zeke and Kevas (who she went to visit and gave a bed slat to in order to make a makeshift crutch). http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/friends/ -Link- ☆ Jak is looking for Daxter. Zelda doesn't know where his sidekick is, but she seems worried all the same. Jak and Zelda make plans for a date. http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/17991.html?thread=989255#t989255 -Link- ☆ Kate shares more of her concerns about the ship. Zelda attempts to reassure her. http://ttlyisabard.livejournal.com/6265.html?thread=207225#t207225 -Link- ☆ Zelda offers reassuring words to Mikaela, though she wonders how much she truly believes them, or how useful they'll be. http://chopshopgoddess.livejournal.com/1603.html?thread=46915#t46915 -Link- ☆ In the midst of mysteriously open rooms of the crew members, Sheik sneaks into Meth's room and takes a folder of Kakariko Village's blueprints, as well as a notebook with miscellaneous blueprints and a list of the priorities Meth has regarding the repairs that need to be made aboard. http://elegante-events.livejournal.com/5651.html?thread=635667#t635667 -Link- ☆ For the remaining time that the crew doors lie open, Sheik hides Zelda away. He's aware his actions could put the princess in danger. It includes Mimmi, Erol, Jak, Haine (who later went to the temple to meet Sheik), and Hazar. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/3568.html -Link- ☆ Jak and Zelda's date. ♥ They go down to the 15th floor to trade secrets. http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/18228.html?thread=1006644#t1006644 -Link- ☆ Erol has a baby. Zelda cannot resist teasing him a little. He's not the most fatherly person she could think of. http://psychoticracer.livejournal.com/19186.html?thread=854258#t854258 -Link- ☆ ...What? Link is back? Something isn't right, though. This isn't the Link Zelda knew of before. It seems she's not the only one surprised. He comes to see her, in spite of her with a bouncing baby companion. http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1132.html?thread=620#t620 -Link- ☆ Zelda tries to give Kevas some parenting advice--not that she knows how to be a parent. http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/10457.html?thread=401625#t401625 -Link- ☆ In taking care of her own child, along with Reiner's help, Zelda remembers her own mother. Vaguely. Not well. It includes Mimmi, Gail, Reiner (who took Zelda and their son--Anri--to the flower field on the thirteenth floor), Hazar, Jak (who later came to her room to get a glimpse at what fatherhood would be like), Kevas, and Link. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/3779.html -Link- ☆ Zeke is getting cute with his baby, along with Rue. He explains to Zelda that there are elevators to avoid the broken stairwells. She's immediately suspicious of Jak. http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/6555.html?thread=305563#t305563 -Link- ☆ Gail is lost... in a maze? Really? Zelda wants to help her and bring Reiner and Anri. http://blindimmortal.livejournal.com/2018.html?thread=19426#t19426 -Link- ☆ Hazar and Zelda talk about their babies together. Zelda's a little more realistic based, however... http://weaponxi.livejournal.com/10277.html?thread=496421#t496421 -Link- ☆ Zelda tries to talk to Praxis. Unfortunately her fear doesn't let her speak properly and she winds up offending him. She'll have to approach him later and apologize to him. She truly didn't mean to offend him. http://praxipads.livejournal.com/1712.html?thread=57776#t57776 -Link- ☆ The Major explains that the children are not exactly in human biological structure, but rather... bionic in nature. Zelda doesn't seem to understand the difference. http://electroniccrane.livejournal.com/7315.html?thread=635795#t635795 -Link- ☆ Zelda and Thom talk about the origin of the babies, and their initial mothers... http://fetchthestick.livejournal.com/2308.html?thread=142084#t142084 -Link- ☆ Link and Zelda discuss the differences between the previous him, the current him, and the timelines of the ship versus Hyrule. http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1524.html?thread=37364#t37364 -Link- ☆ Hazar is tormented by the loss of her baby after they've been taken by Captain Redd. Zelda can do nothing except listen. http://weaponxi.livejournal.com/10682.html?thread=511418#t511418 -Link- ☆ Meth announces the return of Sergei's Bar and Grille! http://metharchy.livejournal.com/2601.html?thread=42025#t42025 -Link- ☆ Daxter wants to know where everyone is from. He convinces Zelda to accompany him to the forest on the third floor. http://does-everything.livejournal.com/6118.html?thread=480998#t480998 -Link- ☆ Zelda writes another letter to Captain Redd. She wants to ease Hazar's pain and feels she'll need his help. She also publicly apologizes to Praxis, reminds Erol of their plans to go to the seventeenth floor, and thanks Reiner for letting her keep the golden frog--the token she and he received for taking the best care of their 'son', Anri. It includes Praxis, Erol (who took her down to deck 17), Christine, Akagi, and Kevas (who came to visit her at her room and gave her a hat like his that he made). http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/3949.html -Link- ☆ Link talks about Herz getting hurt again. (This seems to happen a lot.) Zelda explains that she passes her wishes of well being through Jak. Link questions Zelda's connection to Erol, and Zelda is unable to fully confide in him. http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1538.html?thread=47618#t47618 -Link- Particular Observations The below will detail various habits that Zelda and Sheik are played as exhibiting and how the connection between them is represented, why Sheik knows some things Zelda knows, why Zelda knows only some things Sheik knows, the differences between the male and female gender, et cetera. If you have any questions or qualms, you can contact me, or you can also leave a note on Zelda/Sheik's HMD. Otherwise, read on, you crazy diamond. ♥ The Connection :"Until the right time, Princess Zelda's consciousness shall sleep... ...to awaken as a young Sheikah boy." Zelda and Sheik only share memories, feelings, and thoughts when they choose to. Otherwise, it can be assumed that when Sheik appears, Zelda's conscious mind is closed off, and the same on the other side of the equation. Sheik is an aloof character who tends not to inform Zelda of dangerous situations and at times can exceedingly shelter her, although it is for good reasons and not ill intentions. Zelda, on the other hand, is a little more open about what she thinks. She tends to rely on Sheik to give her a perspective that is more realistic than utilizing the position of royalty or the trait of compassion and obligation. As a result, it's likely apparent that Sheik knows the names and is only vaguely aware of how Zelda views her relationships with those aboard the ship. Therefore, it shouldn't come as a total surprise if Sheik recognizes a name or has an assumption to make with regards to Zelda's relationships toward other people. Various Abilities Although magic is dampened on board and weapons are confiscated, Zelda and Sheik both have the ability to cast three various spells: two of which are offensive, one of which is defensive. Zelda's ability to wield magic is far better than Sheik's. Just as Sheik's ability to physically fight is far greater than Zelda's. They both have extreme weaknesses and extreme strengths. Din's Fire: Pretty self-explanatory. It can be used for something as simple as lighting a candle (or blowing up a stove) or something as drastic as burning down trees and fields. Farore's Wind: Also self-explanatory. It can be as small as a breeze, or something closer to a storm. By game mechanics, it can also create a warp point, however... we'll come back to this later. Nayru's Love: Not so obvious. It's a barrier that can be cast on either the caster or someone within a closer radius. It repels physical and magical attacks for a brief period of time. Good for when running away. For any moment that the Triforce emblem glows on the back of Zelda or Sheik's right hand, it's an indication of one of three things. Either magic is about to cast, the Triforce of Wisdom is resonating with one of the other pieces of the Triforce, or the transformation between the two is about to occur. Zelda and Sheik will never transform out in the open. They will find either someplace that is completely deserted--or what they believe is deserted--or it'll be done in the privacy of their room. Most of the time Zelda would rather not transform, and therefore only does so when Sheik's will is great enough to overpower hers. Sheik has reservations about being forced into confinement and therefore can seem bitter about his attachment to the princess. He does consider, however, that no one can protect her better than he can and therefore keeps a very protective grasp over her in order to ensure his survival--and in consequence--hers. Although Sheik doesn't have them, Zelda is known for having amazingly accurate and metaphorical dreams that foretell the future. They tend to prepare her for actions that she must take in the future. She has yet, however, to hold any sort of dream like that since her arrival on the ship, perhaps caused by the environment or Zelda's inability to properly concentrate. Many people do not seem to be aware of it, however, there is a distinct physical difference between Zelda and Sheik. Yes, one is a woman and one is a male, but it's a little more obvious than that. Although not portrayed in the game, the original medium depicts Sheik as being significantly different. One could even say he was tan. He is played with this specific difference in mind. Aside from that, however, Sheik could probably be mistaken for a Hylian if it wasn't for the Tear of the Sheikah. There is, however, a variation in the muscular structure between Sheik and Zelda--something likely obvious. The Sacred Pieces Zelda and Sheik both carry their corresponding instruments (the Ocarina of Time and the harp) at all times. Sheik plays his harp more often to accompany his words of wisdom, while Zelda plays hers as a means of soothing herself or others. The princess, unlike her Sheikah counterpart, wears a pair of earrings one hundred percent of the time, that she likely acquired as a child. Chances are, she even wears them when she bathes and when she sleeps. Not so long after her arrival, she gave her left earring to Jak and therefore, she now only wears one, though the possibility of anyone paying that much attention may not be high. Sheik, on the other hand, rarely ever shows his ears. Given that ear piercing is a rite of passage for the Sheikah, it can be safely assumed that at least his left ear is pierced. Zelda also wears her tiara at a near constant. The weight serves as a reminder of her position and of her origin as Hyrule's last of her line. She has yet to be seen without it. Neither of them carry anything else of sentimental value that is not already attached to their apparel. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active